Arizona's Problem
by anatomylove6
Summary: Arizona's insecurities mentions of the breakup. Callie had a girlfriend after a month but hey this is Callie she does go from person to person as Arizona stated in the tv show. Also this shows that Callie has a problem as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't what this is I just felt like writing. This is Arizona's POV of her break up with Callie except they didn't get back together. Sad I know but hey its life.

I own nothing.

Arizona's POV

It has been three months since I lost the love of my life. Three months since I was able to touch her, kiss her, hold her and be there for her. When we broke up I told her that we would see each other at work and be friends.

I learned really fast that I can't just be Callie's friend. I can't talk to her about her dating life without feeling jealous. I hate being jealous but that is me and my insecurities. I was jealous of Mark even though he would never do that too us. He knew how happy we were together. I hate saying were when talking about Calliope the only reason that we broke up was because I didn't trust her. We spent so much time together and I couldn't trust her after everything we have been through. All she wanted was to get our relationship to the next level.

The next level of any relationship has always scared me. I want to make that step someday but it has be with the right person and at the right time. I was focused on my career and being a surgeon makes it very difficult to focus on more than that. Love is not the first thing on my mind. It is my patients and there survival.

Mark wants me to go and talk to Callie about us and make an agreement about our future together. Is there a solution to this problem? Yes there is I have to get past my fears and follow my heart. My heart is with her and will always be. She has never heard me say that I will always love her but I will. After a while in a relationship once it gets comfortable the feeling that you will always love your girlfriend/boyfriend creeps up. I figured that out one when we were in bed just watching Beauty and the Beast.

_Flashback _

_We were just cuddling in bed loving the feel of our bodies against each other. She always loved holding me. _

_I'm looking at the television when Calliope says "Would you still love me if I was a beast?" _

_I turn around look at her with a smile on my face and say "I will love you more. You are miraculous." I can't help but kiss her on the cheek. _

_She just says to me "Good because I feel the same way." Now she just looks at me and asks "How come you didn't help me out when I had chicken pox a couple of months ago until the very end?" _

_I just hold her and say "Because I wanted everything to stay sexy and whenever the comfortable part of relationships comes for me at least I get scared and I try to get out the situation and move into sexy time. It is all about me being scared." _

_She just looks at me and kisses my forehead and moves down to my ear and whispers "Don't be scared I'm going to protect your heart and mine as well." _

_No one has ever told me that before. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her into a passionate kiss. There was so much passion and desire in that one kiss. I'm sure she didn't know why I was kissing her so passionately but I knew and wouldn't tell her. _

_Now that we are near breathless she breaks the kiss and says "Where did that come from?" _

_I just tickle her sides and say "Can't I kiss my girlfriend like that just because I want too." _

_She just looks at me and says "Yeah you can. I love spontaneous Arizona." _

_I just look and her say "I love you too bad-ass ortho surgeon Calliope." Always _

_End Flashback. _

I am about to go into for a surgery with Callie and her new girlfriend. Callie has a girlfriend and I am dumb for letting her go. I don't know what to do.

Too bad she hasn't spoken too me since we broke up. It has been a long three months without her. Now I am usually just hanging at the hospital or Joe's with Mark. I am pathetic without her. I never thought she would find someone so fast. Mark never tells me the name of the person she is seeing. He is doing this because he knows I am jealous. Jealous Arizona is never a good thing.

I need to clear my head and drink down a beer and try not to think about her again. Everyday without her is one day closer to me getting guts to talk to her. It will probably

be another three months before that happens.

I sit and I wonder who is Callie's girlfriend that no one wants to tell me about?

I just felt like writing. I don't know I had a bad break up last month with someone who was very special too me and they will never know what I pictured for our future. That was kinda inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading I own nothing. This is going to be mostly Arizona's POV.

Callie's girlfriend is going to be Arizona's frenemie from med school. The back story about Lisa is she is competitive and really likes Callie but doesn't know that Callie and Arizona dated. Lisa is in peds surgery.

Arizona's POV

Today is going to be the longest day of my life but I hope I get meet Calliope's girlfriend.

We are all working on the case together. The patient has been suffering so long hopefully will make it.

The patient that all of us are working on is one with traumatic injuries and is suffering from stage four kidney cancer. His name is Justin. There is a 7.5% rate of survival. I am going to push Calliope and her girlfriend to give Justin hope for survival.

I am walking in the lobby holding my case file on Justin when I see someone who I haven't seen since medical school. I'm shocked I never expected Lisa too make it out of the program. I was so much better than her. So I slowly walk up to her and she says

"Is that you Arizona Robbins?"

I just kindly smile and say "Yes and my god is it Lisa Splendorous?"

She puts her arms around me for a hug and says "Long time no see Arizona. How have you been?"

I just state sarcastically. "Oh wonderful. Seriously though I am the head of the pediatrics at this hospital. What brings you here?"

She smiles and says "You know me Arizona always working finding the best case to make my career. Like in medical school always trying to be the best. Besides I need another Harper Avery Award. How many do you have again?"

I really dislike her "I have none but am the head of pediatrics at one of the most prominent hospitals in the United States. Plus I had the highest g.p.a in Medical School don't you remember that I beat you?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder and says "You only won by .01 just remember that Arizona."

When is she going to leave? She always gives me a bad vibe. I wonder who she is dating. I remember her being hot and heavy with a girl in medical school. I always thought they would get married.

I just kindly ask her "So you still dating that girl from medical school?"

She tells me "No we ended things a year ago. I have been this new girl for a few months now. She is pretty amazing. I see a future with her."

That is really fast to see a future with anyone. She was so in love with her ex girlfriend.

She asks me nonchantly "You seeing anyone?"

I want to say yes but know I can't and all I can think about is Callie and everything that happened. I am in a daze when she says "Arizona did you hear me?"

I just state to her "No I am not seeing anyone."

She looks at me and asks "What happened?"

I wish I can say none of your business but I can't since I did ask about her ex girlfriend.

I just simply state "We grew apart"

She must see the sad look in my eyes because she just looks at me and says "It will be okay. You know being a doctor that happens. People grow apart. The crazy schedule never helps."

I perk up a little at that statement and say "Thanks but she is a doctor too actually at this hospital. So that is no excuse. Somehow we spent so much together that I was practically living with her"

She just asks "Which doctor is it? I met a few doctors including Teddy Altman. She is sexy. Was it her?"

Haha Teddy is sexy but so not my type. I smile and say "Not Teddy. Plus she is straight Also my work wife"

She must going through a list of all the women doctor's in her and looks stunned as says "Was it Callie Torres?"

I look down suddenly finding the floor looking so pretty and shiny today. The maintenance men and women do such a good job cleaning the hospital. They deserve an award for there stupendous work. I have to be honest and while looking at the ground "Yes it was Calliope"

She suddenly whispers in my ear and tells me "I hate to break this to you but now I am dating Callie and have been for two months."

I want to yell and scream but I can't because I am at the hospital that I work at and I just say "You're working on the case with me and Calliope?"

She says "Yes that is my next Award case. Don't worry I will make sure Callie is happy before heading into the OR. You know how she gets."

Callie likes to sit at a coffee house before a surgery just around the block from the hospital. I used to sit with her for hours just talking about nothing and everything. Sometimes we would cuddle and I would fall asleep on her shoulder. I guess this is Lisa's job now.

Her pager goes off and she has a smile on her face and says "Sorry I got to go. Callie wants to meet up in the on-call room. I will see later with the patient. Justin right?"

The only words I can muster are "Yes"

She walks away from me and I am left there with a shocked expression on my face like I have seen a ghost or something. Suddenly Mark walks up to me and says "Hey blondie I guess you met the infamous Lisa?"

I shake my head and say "I knew her in medical school. She is a heartbreaker."

He puts his arms around me and says "It's going to be okay I am protecting Callie for you. I got your back not Lisa's. Besides Calzona rocks!" He pulls away from the hug and says "Seriously you are the one for Torres and I want to see her happy and you happy too."

I just say "Thanks for everything. I got a case to work on so I am going to start working on it. If you need Lexie help you know where I will be"

Callie's girlfriend is someone that I have disliked since medical school. She always raised her hand before mine. Got the teachers attention and had straight A's just like me. She was my competition in medical school and she is my competition now. I will fight for Calliope. Maybe I can ask Calliope to be friends and see what happens. I know that we have a future. There is no way Callie can be happy with Lisa. That is too much to handle. I am going to do my rounds now. Meet Justin soon. Get this case underway.

Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter will be with Callie and Arizona having there first convo after months without talking. Lisa is a real mean person and I am trying to show that Callie really needs someone better in her life like Arizona again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone. The only reason why I gave Callie a girlfriend after only a month is too show that this is a rebound that is all. Everyone see's it but her. Team Calzona all the way like Mark said. I tried to change it to angst so hopefully that worked. Thanks for the tips. I have no idea about the medical stuff I am just trying it out.

I own nothing

Arizona's POV

Now I have to go upstairs to see Calliope and Lisa. This must be a rebound for Calliope and I am so angry they started dating a month after we ended our relationship. I was so right to not fully trust her with my heart. She said she would protect yea right. Now I don't trust her. I just am going to put a smile on my face when I see her. It is all about the patient and Justin needs perky Arizona not depressed-you-stole-my-ex-girlfriend Arizona. Perky Arizona is here to stay for my patients.

I am about to head into the room when I hear Lisa say "You dated Arizona Robbins the peds goddess of NYU?"

Callie just says "Yes she is a goddess and yes I did date her. Before I met you."

Aww Calliope how sweet.

Lisa just says "Do you still have feelings for her?" That is a very good question. Thanks Lisa for asking the obvious.

Callie says "I will always have feelings for her." That is the perfect time for me to enter. I just say "Hey Calliope and Lisa good seeing you again"

Callie says "Hi Arizona it has been a long time like three months right?"

I just say "Yea about that. I missed talking to you. But we should work on this patient now. Maybe later we can talk about something's."

Lisa is not happy about any of this. So she just looks at Callie and glares at me. She still has the evil eye from medical school.

Lisa just says "Let's discuss the case now."

I nod and begin "Justin came into the ER a week ago with major injuries to his neck and back. He has also had stage four kidney cancer for two years and has been fighting it using several treatments including the Interleukin 2 which was successful for a short time."

Callie looks between me and Lisa and simply states "What's the plan?"

I look at her and say "Do some more Interleukin 2 treatment before we figure anything else out. Also run extensive MRI scans of the organs."

Lisa doesn't look pleased with this plan and says "I believe that he should be off the Interleukin 2 for a while and see what happens. If he can survive maybe he can survive surgery. Which is going to be difficult and grueling but he should be okay though."

I am mad at her now. "He has to be on the Interleukin 2 before the surgery than he will have a week break than the surgery. Simple as that. I am advocating for the patient like we learned in medical school Lisa."

She just says "I remember but as I do recall I am the Harper Avery Award winner so my ideas work in the long term do yours?" Now she is looking at Callie.

I just say "Yes they do." I just smile at Callie. Lisa is glaring at me. It's like an attack on my eyes or something. Why glare? Just state how you feel?

I just smile at her and say "So the plan for Justin is going to be?"

Lisa just says "Let's compromise okay Arizona?"

I just nod and say "We will wait a week than do the interleukin 2 treatment than give him a week after for his surgery."

Lisa says "Okay we will meet the patient and begin the treatment. Callie baby you know what I want to do tonight?"

Callie just stares and says "No I am not walking around Seattle again especially since it's raining tonight. We did that the last couple of nights besides its boring."

I can't help but chuckle. Calliope never called me boring. Especially the activities we did together. I changed it up like one week ice skating than the next week movie time but only Disney movies. Good times.

Lisa looks angry so I just walk away and walk to Justin's room leaving the couple to talk.

I am still angry with Callie and don't trust her but her relationship with Lisa is funny. She is so whipped.

Callie suddenly comes up too me and says "Sorry we couldn't finish our conversation earlier you know Lisa."

I smile and say "Yea I used too. Good luck with her. You're going to need it."

Did I really just say that too Callie? That was below the belt on my part and showed my jealousy.

Callie just says angrily "I needed the luck with you. You're the one that broke up with me and hurt me. Lisa cares about me."

I smile and say "She cares about you just like George, Erica, and Mark. You have a dating pattern Callie. You switch from partner to partner really fast. You never give yourself time to breath and get over people before making a rash decision in your dating life."

She says "Don't psychoanalyze me. You broke up with me remember that? Lisa was there for me and she fell in love with me and I care about her."

I just yell at her "Do you trust her?"

Callie says "Yes I do. Did you trust me when we were together?"

I turn to walk away when she runs up to me says "Arizona answer the question did you?"

I just state "No didn't."

Than she says "That explains a lot of things."

Yes that does like breaking up with her and not moving our relationship to the next level. I was trying to trust her but it didn't happen. She has been with too many people for me to believe that her love for me was different and real. She never proved it too me.

I just look at her and say "I am sorry that we broke up but we have to work on this case together and I have to stop being jealous of you and Lisa."

She puts her hand on my shoulder and says "It's okay to be jealous it was pretty fast for me to be moving on and I understand that."

I take her hand and she lets me. Our hands are intertwined for the first time in three months. Wow this feeling is amazing too bad all good things must come to an end.

Suddenly Lisa comes over and pulls Callie into a passionate kiss. Callie is not pleased about that kiss because she looks mad at Lisa.

Callie says "Hey babe I was about to come see you. I just had to talk to Arizona about Justin."

Lisa does not believe that but she says "Okay. Arizona we discussed the plan so I think we should be going now Callie."

Callie looks at me apologetically and says "I will call you about…..the case"

I just say "Yes we can discuss the case anytime Calliope." I take her hand in mine and say "You can also just call me just because you know like you used too."

Callie pulls her hand away and looks at Lisa apologetically now and says to me "Yea so we should go now."

Than Callie and Lisa were gone. Thank god that was over but there was a plan for the patient that does involve the interleukin 2. The next meeting should be better than this one. I wonder why Lisa was jealous. I was only flirting with my ex girlfriend who clearly still has feelings for me right?

Rounds time and hopefully I can see Mark soon to discuss the meeting with Calliope and Lisa. Like he said Team Calzona all the way.

Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter clears up something's. I tried to make the story realistic and based off the comment that Arizona said in the season finale. This is proof that Callie didn't change and has things to work on in her life before getting back with Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. They make me so happy because I am so surprised I get any to begin with.

I own nothing

Arizona's POV

I wish I had a brick that I can throw at Lisa. I never want to intentionally hurt her. But bricks are red and powerful. Maybe if the brick I was throwing was more like a big red sponge that wouldn't hurt her but would get the point. That I love Callie. She should run away next time I see her. Perky Arizona can not be here anymore. Cool, hip Arizona needs to come back and steal Calliope away from that woman. Lisa is dating my ex-girlfriend when it is obvious that we still have feelings for each other. Anyone can see that. Christina even must admit it. There is chemistry that is off the charts between us. Callie and Lisa just make me sick. Calliope will never make me sick but Lisa is a bad person and going to bring Callie down in the long term. She is not a good person. Maybe this is my jealousy talking more than anything else. I need a big red spongy brick!

I should find Mark he is probably hanging out with Lexie. He is so in love with her. I miss being so happy and in love. God I miss Callie. Why was I so stupid? I hate being afraid. I really want that red spongy brick again. It would be so bright and shiny.

I see Mark in the attending lounge sitting on the couch. He has grown on me so much since I was with Calliope. I never thought I would be friends with a man whore like him but somehow we are friends. One of my best these days.

Mark spots walking into the lounge and waves to me and says "Hey blondie. What's up?"

I smile and say "Oh no much just hung out with Lisa and Callie for the case we are working on together."

She smirks and sarcastically says "That must have been fun."

I sarcastically state back "Oh yea it was a blast. Wish we could hang out everyday. Me, Calliope and Lisa the three musketeers."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Seriously how are you doing?"

I start crying. He is not an authority figure but I have to let my emotions out about Callie. "I am so unhappy Mark. To see Lisa with Callie it hurts so badly. I feel like I want to get a brick all the time. Like when I found out Alex slept with Callie. That hurt but it was nothing like this. I was stabbed in the back by her. She never really loved me. She found someone within a month."

He pulls me into a hug and says "It is okay. You know Lisa is just a rebound. You are the one for her. Eventually she will realize that Lisa is a douche nozzle and when that happens she will be in your arms again. It just takes time. Like me and Lexie took time to get where we are. You will have that again."

I nod and say "Thanks Mark you're a real friend. Lexie is very lucky."

He smiles and pulls away from the hug and says "Yes she is but so am I. I was thinking about proposing to her. Do you think it is too soon?"

That is so sweet the ex man-whore has a heart. "No it will be perfect and you have to plan something great for her." Callie would probably want something pretty grand for an occasion like that. I could only think Lexie would be the same way.

I remember when Callie told me Lexie and Mark broke up. Mark was so sad. He looked like hell. Kinda like how I look all the time now. Except when I am at the hospital I have to be happy for the patients. Sweat pants day again tomorrow though for my day off. Yay! I get to be a couch potato.

He smiles and says "It will happen for you one day too you know."

I questionably look at him and say "What are you talking about?"

He looks at me and says "You and Callie you idiot."

I smile back and say "Yea maybe and don't say idiot. There are children in the hospital you know."

He smirks and says "There are no children here are there?"

I smile and say "Maybe there are. I do watch cartoons and have memorized all of High School Musical. I am talented."

He doesn't look surprised about all this and says "Oh yea the start of something new is a great song. I remember when Lexie made me watch it."

Mark Sloan the ex-man whore who is dating Little Grey has watched High School Musical. I wish I had a video camera to tape this moment right now. Calliope and I would make fun of that for hours. Also mocking him about it non-stop especially with Derek.

I run away smiling and say "Derek is so going to hear about this."

He follows me and says "No you're not going to say anything Robbins."

I stick my tongue out and say "You can't stop me."

He is running after me and I am not paying attention to where I am going and run into someone. This is not good. She says "Hey Arizona you running around the hospital again. You should stop that. If Bailey catches you she will be angry."

That is right the last time she caught me I felt like I was getting grounded for something. Bailey is such a Nazi but I see her as something totally different. She is the glue of the hospital and everyone knows it.

I look over my shoulder while running away and says "Thanks Calliope I will remember that."

Mark is still chasing after me when I am caught down the hall from Calliope. Oh damn he got me. He walks down the hall and says to Callie "Don't listen to anything this woman says she is a liar."

I walk to the both of them and say "I am not a liar. Although I have funny news to tell you. Mark has seen High School Musical."

Callie smiles and says "It is okay I remember watching that with Arizona for like five days straight she loves it. Has the whole movie memorized."

I pout at Callie "You didn't think that was funny?"

Callie says "It is hilarious and he will be mocked about it forever by you and me."

I wiggle my eyes and say "Oh really now. What about Lisa?"

She says "She can't mock Mark like we can."

Aww absolutely adorable. We used to tease Mark about Lexie before we started to like her. Him being Big Sloan dating Little Grey was hilarious to us. The great memories with extraordinary people.

My pager goes off and I tell Calliope "We got to go its Justin. He went into B fib we got to run for real. Hopefully Bailey won't be angry"

She says "Okay and I don't think she will be angry. Its for a patient not too mock Mark"

Now I have to be Dr. Robbins and not think about my hot ex girlfriend. I can make it without thinking about her. I absolutely can and will from now on.

The patient is my number one priority that is why I am a doctor after all. No more thoughts of Calliope for the day. I hope Lisa doesn't show up when Calliope and I take care of Justin.

Thanks for reading. Dealing with exes when there are still feelings really sucks especially for Arizona. Also I can't see her hitting someone with a brick maybe just saying it but not doing that action.


End file.
